The present invention relates to improvements made to a thermoscan, and more particularly to a thermoscan that may indicate a scanned temperature value through an additional voice function thereof.
There are various types of products available in the markets for taking body temperature, such as mercurial thermometer, paper thermometer and thermoscan. The present invention relates to some improvements made to the internal structure of a conventional thermoscan.
The conventional thermoscan usually includes an electronic temperature-sensing element for sensing the temperature in a patient's acoustic meatus, a microprocessor for analog-to-digital conversion of a value of the sensed temperature, and an LCD for visually indicating the value of temperature scanned by the thermoscan. While such conventional thermoscan provides convenient observation of a scanned temperature, it has following disadvantages:
1. The blind or people having optical difficulties can not view the value of temperature displayed on the LCD; and PA1 2. Small children are frequently scared by and dislike the conventional thermoscan that causes uncomfortable feeling when being extended into their ears.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a voice thermoscan that provides not only a visual reading but also an audible voice of the scanned temperature and can therefore be conveniently used by all users, including the blind and people having optical difficulties.